


On Your Knees

by GendrysNorthernWench



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Sexy-times, Tolkein is spinning in his urn right now, dom!bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendrysNorthernWench/pseuds/GendrysNorthernWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has been waiting to take his king for what feels like years, so when he gets the chance, he's not passing it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a side-piece to How Kili and Fili Learn To Knock, but you don't need to read that to understand this. It's just kinda an explanation/different point of view!

After the declaration of affections atop the carrock, Bilbo was entirely incapable of keeping his hands to himself when around -a surprisingly submissive- Thorin. 

So, when Gandalf appeared after hours of mystery to announce that he had in fact, found them a place to rest and re-stock before continuing on towards The Lonely Mountain the hobbit damn near cheered. For hobbits are very sexual creatures, and so far, he’d been unable to watch his dwarven love come apart beneath him, panting and whining his release.   
The thought alone was enough to make Bilbo harder than he can ever remember being.

All through the introductions and dinner, Bilbo is throwing lusty looks that make Thorin blush and shift uncomfortably to try and hide the growing hard on. 

Unfortunately for Bilbo, the first day and a half succeeding their arrival involved Thorin, Gandalf and Beorn being locked away, discussing only the Valar knew what, and the pair had yet to have a moment alone. 

Despite outwards appearances, hobbits are not a particularly patient race, and Bilbo’s Tookish blood really didn’t help matters and once he finally got a moment alone with the king, he wasted no time in bodily throwing himself at said king, kissing him deeply as he nibbled at slightly chapped lips and tugged lightly at thick, dark braids to gain better access.

Thorin’s moan as his mouth is plundered by the insistent tongue of his love sends the blood rushing to said love’s cock. When they break apart for air, the positively filthy grin on the burglars face gives Thorin the most outrageous hard on he’s ever had. 

Thankfully, Bilbo had elected to jump Thorin relatively close to the small cluster of rooms Beorn had given them for the duration of their stay, and insistent hands dragged a more than willing dwarf towards the nearest door, caressing and teasing all the way. 

Once hidden within the privacy of a bedchamber, Bilbo reattaches himself to his king’s lips, sucking and biting as he subtly shuffles the pair towards the bed, nimble fingers unlacing breeches and shoving thick furs from broad, muscled shoulders. 

When the backs of Thorin’s knees meet the edge of the bed he collapses, bringing his burglar with him so Bilbo is near straddling his hips and when he rolls hips against Thorin’s erection, the king nearly comes undone then and there. 

Bilbo’s finger tips leave trails of fire in their wake as they brush fleetingly against warm skin as layers of leather, mail and cloth were divested until Thorin was a panting, wanton ball of lust beneath Bilbo, cock straining against the thin material of his small clothes. 

When Bilbo’s mouth descends on his heated skin, laying hot, open mouthed kisses from his jawline to beneath his ear love –which received a sharp nip- down a broad, battle scared tose, skirting around pebbled nipples, pulling down linen small clothes as he goes until the talent mouth is trailing down the inside of a muscled thigh, painfully close to Thorin’s dick, he can’t help but moan loudly and the light chuckle against his skin sends vibrations up his leg, further arousing him. 

“Please, I need you, please” Thorin pants, bucking his hips slightly, trying to tug the clothes from Bilbo’s body.

The hobbit removes himself completely from Thorin and the dwarf whimpers at the loss and goes to grab his burglar and bringing him back to him, when a firm ‘no’ stops him and he stills, laying spread eagled on a bed, cock harder than dwarfish steel and panting and begging like a bitch in heat. 

He’s never felt more liberated. 

His pupils are so dilated the stormy blue of his iris is all but gone as he watches Bilbo slip from his restrictive clothing, revealing pale, smooth skin stretched tight across a lithe form and an unexpectedly large erection. 

“Tell me what you want Thorin” Bilbo commands, staring down at the prone form of his dwarven –soon to be- lover, honey eyes darkened to amber with lust as he nestles himself between the splayed legs of Thorin, rolling his hips so their erections brush. 

“I… I want you to fuck me, I want you to make me come, my burglar” the dwarf king begs, flushing under the intense gaze. 

Thorin had taken lovers before, but never had he allowed himself to be taken, and the prospect thrilled and frightened him in equal measure 

The positively wicked gleam in Bilbo’s eyes causes Thorin to wiggle slightly, the movement creating a delicious friction against their cocks. 

“As you wish, my king” Bilbo purrs, leaning up to place a chaste kiss against parted lips as he scrabbles for the bottle of oil he knows he left by the bed earlier that day. 

A triumphant noise escapes his throat as his fingers grasp the rose scented oil, unscrewing the cap as he brings it up. 

“Get on your hands and knees love, it’ll hurt less that way” Bilbo soothes when he notices the slight widening of Thorin’s eyes as the depth of what they’re about to do hits him.

Thorin nods before scrambling into position, arse in the air and forehead rested against his arms, he jumps slightly when he feels oiled fingers trace a line from between his shoulder blades down his spine to the cleft of his arse before pressing gently against his entrance and breaching him. It hurts at first, but Bilbo is patient, and allows his lover to get used to the new intrusion before moving the digit, eliciting a little moan from full pink lips.

When another finger is added and Bilbo gently scissors the hole, Thorin bucks his hips erratically and near screams at the onslaught of new sensations, his skin flushed and cock aching with the need for release.

“Please, please Bilbo, hurry” he pleads, voice catching in his throat as a third finger is added, stretching him so perfectly he almost comes then and there. 

Bilbo’s own cock has passed from uncomfortable to down-right painful as the little mewls the dwarf underneath him is making, but he restrains himself, making this as pleasurable for Thorin is more important. 

Deciding that Thorin is stretched enough, he withdraws his fingers and grins when Thorin whimpers and thrusts himself back, searching for the digits. Pouring a liberal amount of the nice smelling oil, Bilbo finally lavishes some attention on his neglected erection and makes sure every inch of it is thoroughly covered in the lubricant before dragging Thorin’s hips back a little so he can finally bury himself in the tight heat of the dwarf’s arse. 

The sensation of being so completely filled causes Thorin to whimper, because even though it hurts a little, the gentle rocking motion of Bilbo’s hips and the feather light kisses peppered against his back and shoulders over-ride most of the pain.

It takes all of Bilbo’s control not to start pounding the tight arse wrapped around his dick, but once Thorin begs him to move, he sets up a punishing pace, hand reaching round to grasp at Thorin’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, one hand braced against Thorin’s hip to give him additional leverage. 

The noises escaping the king’s mouth are positively sinful, and he’s far too caught up in his pleasure to notice the fact that his nephews have just barged in, though they quickly leave when Bilbo spanks their uncle’s arse, making him keen wildly. 

When Thorin starts begging for him to go faster and harder, Bilbo nearly comes undone, but he’s determined to make his dwarf come before him, and so he complies, tilting his hips slightly so he hits Thorin’s prostate with every thrust, it doesn’t take long after that for Thorin to reach his peak, screaming Bilbo’s name as his cock spasms in the hobbit’s still pumping hand and it shoots out thick white streams that cover Bilbo’s hand and the covers. Lights dance behind his eyes as his body goes completely boneless. 

The rhythmic clench of Thorin’s arse proves to be Bilbo’s undoing and after a few more thrusts, he’s coming, growling the king’s name as he does. 

The pair collapse against the soft linen, soaked with sweat and cum, and Bilbo wraps an arm around Thorin’s waist, nuzzling his nose against the half asleep dwarf’s neck. Sleep takes the both of them shortly afterwards, and it’s somewhat of a shock for poor Dwalin, when he comes to get his king, only to see him naked as a jay bird, wrapped in the embrace of a hobbit.


End file.
